I Tried to Submit this Pasta to the Creepypasta Wiki but it was Rejected and it Made me sad because it was an ok Pasta
Chapter 31.3 The EWU History Textbook for Grade 7 The following is the diary of an unknown doctor who worked during the turbulent times of World War III. This diary was found by an EWU Representative Captain near the site of a former hospital in Western Pennsylvania. June 27, 2093: The bombings keep coming. It seems like they come every minute now, every second. I guess the EWU is picking up the pace. The hospital is getting busier and busier. More patients are getting The Disease. Further testing is required. The radiation treatment centers are becoming full. Only elderly, young, and women are permitted. June 28, 2093: The EWU attacked the hospital today. They killed a young nurse and a 27 year old female patient. They infected three more with The Disease. The usual symptoms of vomit and organ rot have shown in the patients. I have heard that President Catherine Withers may be surrendering to the EWU. This would make things a whole lot easier. June 29, 2093: She tried to make peace, but it failed. Withers declared all and women between the ages of 15 and 55 must join the Armed Forces. This exempts medical and other essential personnel. Meanwhile, almost half the people in the hospital have The Disease. I am now required to live in the hospital. It is too dangerous to go outside. Who knows what could be out there. June 30, 2093: The military is now guarding the hospital. It sounds like there are people trying to break in. President Withers was assassinated today. Almost 75% of the patients have The Disease. We are now asked to wear disease resistant suits. June 31, 2093: The EWU army broke in again. Most of the medical staff was killed, but I managed to survive . The patients were left unharmed. One hundred forty-seven of my patients have had their organs completely rotted out. Following autopsy, there was no organ matter left in the body. July 1, 2093: All the patients have died of The Disease. Vice President Jones has declared a national emergency. The radiation is really bad. I am showing symptoms of radiation poisoning, and I expect to live only one more week. The hospital was almost completely destroyed my another bomb. July 3, 2093: I spent the last day sleeping. The radiation sickness is taking a toll on me. One of The Creatures escaped the lab room. I completely forgot about them. It killed a male doctor, and a female assistant. The Creature was instantly killed by me. I have heard that Vice President Jones will give The Federated Republic of America to the EWU. July 4, 2093: The country's birthday is now also it's death day. I can feel my eyes becoming heavy. A loud explosion just went off outside the hospital. I can feel the collapse of the building. I don't think I will mak (illegible) oh my god! Oh my god! The Creature (illegible) bleeding out (illegible) deformed man (illegible). Page 317